in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Chilly Bean BAM!/Chilly's September 2019 Megannouncement
MEGANNOUNCEMENT OUTTA NOWHEEEEERE!!! ...Well okay, kinda. And hey, fun fact: this megannouncement released the day the Sep. 2019 Nintendo Direct airs! I'm excited for that! So welcome back to another big announcement blog! Just like the previous, there won't be any upcoming IaLR characters or stories involved. I will - as most of the time - give out multiple big announcements in one blog! ...Let's rock and roll, shall we? IaLR: What If...? Here's the first announcement; I'll be eventually starting a blog series about what would happen if IaLR had imaginary scenarios come true! And you can join in, too. The first episode will be about what if IaLR had television bumpers. I'll see you there! ������ SARDINIA & SPAT NEWS ������ Yep, that's right! I've got more Sardinia & Spat news for this megannouncement! First off; the moment you have been waiting for: the game mechanics!!! The first mechanics are the Limited Powers. These temporary power-ups give Sardinia, Spat and the others new powers for a short while. Some are exclusive to a character. Here are four of them; more of them will be announced later in a future blog. *'Jetpack' - Enables Sardinia to temporarily jet upwards by holding down the jump key. *'Fire-brella' - Enables Denise to temporarily scorch enemies with the umbrella. *'Grappling Spikes' - Enables Alex to temporarily shoot metal spikes that have ropes attached to them; hitting a wall pole with a spike will cause it to wrap around and pull Alex up. *'Super Skateboard' - Enables Janice to go faster, but won't stop moving until the power expires. The second mechanics are the Permanent Powers. Unlike the Limited Powers, these power-ups last forever and are necessary to complete the game. Here are a few of them. *'Piercing Hook' - Enables Spat to fire a hook that pierces through enemies. However, it has a cooldown; you must wait 25 seconds to use it again. *'Attack Boost' - Every time the player's character uses this power, they deal more damage for 10 seconds, easily killing weak enemies. After 10 seconds, you have to wait 25 to use it again. The third is the Health & Damage system. The health is represented by a red bar on the top right corner. Every time Sardinia or anyone else gets hit, they lose health. If their health is completely depleted, they die and they are forced to start back at the start/nearest checkpoint. Some enemies deal more damage than others. Like many other games, there is also a live system. When you start a game for the first time, you always start out with four lives. Every time the player's character dies, a life is lost. If all lives are lost, quoting the game over screen: "OH NO!" You are then choosed to restart the level you lost your lives on, or quit to the title screen. Some levels also have Gimmicks to them. These modify some of the level to usually make it more dangerous. Examples of Gimmicks include: *'Strong Winds' - Winds push the player's character back in the direction it's blowing. Sometimes the wind changes direction every once in a while. *'Poison Cloud' - A poison cloud chases you from behind as you progress, forcing you to move fast. Even just a single little touch results in instant death! *'Gravity Switch' - The gravity switches from down-to-up and vice versa every couple seconds. Now, moving on to the characters...! *'Leena' - A human girl Sardinia & Spat meet on their adventures. She first appears in the second world as a NPC. She is shown to be rather cheerful and oftentimes excited. **Appearance: She is a fair-skinned human with a rather thin figure and grey eyes. She notably wears a white crop top, a red skirt and black shoes. She additionally has dark blue pigtailed hair. *'Dr. Bailey' - The main antagonist of the game. More information will be revealed later in a future blog. ...So, moving on, folks! Chilly's Returning to Character Battles!!! Yep. That's right. I'm happy to announce that I will return to Character Battles! If you aren't aware, Character Battles pits (usually) two characters against each other, and you will have to vote for one of them. And if you didn't know, I was the original mastermind behind it! With this announcement, I'll bring back team battles as well! Now moving on again... Redstone Tutorials In Redstone Tutorials, I will teach you how to create Redstone creations in Minecraft! There's not much else to say, other than the first episode will be about creating a piston door. That's All! Sorry if it wasn't that "mega." I kinda...rushed this megannouncement. So anyways, thanks for tuning in! YA-HOOO! 21:30, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts